1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to new uses of mobile phones, and more particularly, to a system and method for using a mobile phone as a wireless microphone.
2. Description of Related Art
In present day, people bear the stresses and strains of modern life. Karaoke, as a form of leisure musical life, contributes to releasing the strains and remitting the stresses. Thus, karaoke is usually used to psychologically relax people.
Conventionally, when people want to sing karaoke, they will go to a recreational place or a restaurant having karaoke equipment. Additionally, people also can buy a DVD player, and sing karaoke using a microphone at home.
With the advent and popularity of personal computers, DVD players can be replaced by personal computers to be used to play karaoke. However, a microphone is still an important medium when singing karaoke with a personal computer. But microphones are not readily available at all times.
Thus, a system and method for overcoming the aforementioned problems is needed.